


Epilogue

by Fish_and_Celery



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (but only very obliquely), Gen, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers for Javert's outcome, Unobtrusive pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_and_Celery/pseuds/Fish_and_Celery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Valjean to Javert<br/>On the good  Inspector's strength and conviction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

If conviction  
Is enough to hold up the weight of the world,  
Then there would be fewer children weeping. 

If strength  
Is all one needs to resist, push back unyielding against the world  
Then there would be far fewer convicts crying out under the lash.

If the stars  
Are all that guide you in the darkness  
Then the light of the moon will dim until it is eclipsed.

If you, Inspector  
Have not the power to bear this burden  
To tuck away all your cares into the pocket of your uniform  
Then how shall I carry the weight of your body,  
Soaked and weighted with the unworthy filth of the Seine?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Hugo for I have done something more egregious than smutty porn  
> I have bad!poetry'd
> 
> He's not just spinning in his grave  
> He's doing horizontal pirouettes. 
> 
> (Sorrynotsorry)


End file.
